Como conquistar a un hada(gender bender)
by Rose-Black-1503
Summary: Kan le había dado ese libro a Julieta para que conquistara a Wild...aunque ella no va a ser la única que lo use,sino que este libro hara que se formen mas parejas de lo esperado.(Advertencia todo sera al estilo gender bender) Natsux Lucy, Gajeel X Levy, MiraxLaxus, LissanaxSting, Rougue X yukino, Elfman X Evergreen, Romeox Wendy, Erza x jerall, Gray x juvia
1. Chapter 1

**Bien antes de empezar les quería decir que la historia original no es mía es de Kitsune96, ella me dio su permiso para poder mm adaptar su historia,pero como soy fan del gender bender voy a hacer la transformación de "Cómo conquistar un hada" a un gender bender y espero que les guste.A y les voy a poner los nombres para que no se confundan ya y si me faltan los pondré como valla avanzando el fanfiction ya y espero que sea de su agrado:**

 **-Lucy: Lance**

 **-Juvia: Julio**

 **-Mirajane: Mike**

 **-Sting: Shirori**

 **-Yukino: Yu**

 **-Natsu: Natsumi**

 **-Gray: Grace**

 **-Laxus: Leiko**

 **-Lissana: Lissen**

 **-Rogue: Ryoko**

 **-Gajeel: Gin**

 **-Wendy: Wild**

 **-Evergreen: Evin**

 **-Erza: Etsu**

 **-Cana: Kan**

 **-Levy: Lexys**

 **-Romeo: Julieta(cliché lo se)**

 **-Elfman: Elena**

 **-Charle: Shun**

 **-Happy: Hitomi**

 **-Jellal: Jessica**

 **-Droy: Daniela**

 **-Jet: Jenny**

 **Bien que se habrá el telón(ustedes entienden estoy pobre y ustedes imagínense que un telón se abre okey)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Como conquistar un hada"(gender bender)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **rosa-negra-2002**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **chapther 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Julieta cerró detrás de sí la puerta de su habitación y sacó, con algo de vergüenza, el libro que tenía bajo el colchón.

 _"Cómo conquistar un hada"_

 _por Kan Alberona_

El llamado "alcohólico" se lo había dado hacía un mes para su cumpleaños número 14 y, tras pensarlo un tiempo, llegó a la conclusión de que, si quería conseguir un avance con el joven dragón slayers, iba a necesitarlo.

Él _cuando_ Wild había empezado a gustarle era un misterio, pero se había dicho a sí misma que valía la pena intentar algo...

Pero claro, su conocimiento en hombres _era tan nulo como la heterosexualidad de Fuyumi_ y,viendo que ni siquiera Natsumi tenía algo con algún chico, considero buena idea consultar dicho texto.

Y no quería esperar a que Wild hiciera algún movimiento,porque para eso tendría que esperar hasta que fuera vieja y no ella quería aprovechar su juventud para que puedan hacer muchas cosas juntos y tal vez quien sabe podrían llegar a besarse.

Julieta negó con la cabeza para sacar esas extrañas fantasías de su mente.

Y al fin y al cabo Kan era un hombre, ¿No significaba eso sabía cómo acercarse a uno en ese aspecto?

 _-espero que esto ayude y no me arruine mi oportunidad de poder estar con Wild-pensó Julieta sonrojada por su pensamiento_

 ** _Prólogo_**

 _¡Enhorabuena! Si estas aquí es porque uno de nuestros queridos miembros te ha robado el corazón y tú, por supuesto, no puedes quedarte de brazos cruzados, no vaya a ser que te lo quiten ¿eh?_

 _Sigue mis consejos al pie de la letra y te aseguro que, al menos, serás una de sus opciones, no te garantizo que funcione,¡Pero solo depende de ti comprender y conquistar el corazón de uno de nuestros *virgos!(porque todos aquí son más vírgenes que el aceite de oliva y no le creas que digan que no,porque te apuesto que estos con suerte han dado su primer beso)_

 _Algunas cosas que te conviene saber de nuestros miembros antes de empezar:_

 _-Lance:Nuestro mago estelar es un buen partido, es guapo, agradable,se preocupa mucho por sus amigos y puede pasar horas charlando contigo si le agradas. Pero **mucho ojo** que si lo haces enojar tendrás problemas, él es alguien que cuida mucho a sus amigos,pero no perdona las traiciones, así que si irás por él, vas a tener que hacer lo posible para no ser irritante o, al menos, hacer que los momentos que pase contigo lo compensen. Ah,casi lo olvido: también tienes que tener cuidado con sus espíritus estelares, que todos lo quieren mucho y si te atreves a hacerle daño a sus querido portador te ganarás solo un viaje de ida al mundo de los espíritus estelares y no precisamente para hacerte una fiesta.(y si por alguna razón de que te tuvieron lastima y lograste sobrevivir, no creas que te van a dejar que te acercas a él de nuevo.)_

 _-Lexys: Es adorable, sincero, amable y sabe perdonar. También es muy cuidadoso con la gente que quiere y tiene un carácter alegre. Él es el tipo de chico que se vuelve muy comunicativo cuando comparte gustos contigo,así que ponte a averiguar (o al menos descubre de qué hablarle,mmm principalmente de libros). Pero ojo, que si te pones como un tapete vas a terminar junto a Jenny y Daniela en la friendzone. Y.Y créeme que te pase eso es que no seguiste mis pasos._

 _-Etsu: Si has puesto tus ojos en el poderoso titan déjame decirte que vas a tener que tener valor, paciencia y una voluntad de hierro y a Wild cerca para que cure tus heridas. Etsu es lo que podría llamarse un "tsundere peligroso" y como tal tienes que saber cómo proceder con él, pero si logras romper su armadura y que deje su_ _timidez de lado tendrás un leal y adorable compañero.(pero ten cuidado que escuche que le encantan las novelas picantes,pero eso nunca lo supiste de mi entendido)_

 _-Wild: Y hablando de Wild, nuestro joven dragón slayer tiene un carácter tierno y amable(los chicos patosos son moes,pero ten cuidado que cualquiera persona cae rendidos a sus pies y tal vez puedan ser algo diabólicos), pero no te dejes engañar, que también puede ser obstinado y se enoja cuando lo subestiman. Tu trabajo mas difícil sera que tenga un trato especial contigo, porque él tiende a ser amable con todo el mundo(eso y evitar que Etsu te raje la yugular mientras Shun baila sobre tus restos por "tratar de corromper a su bebito", te deseo lo mejor,pero por favor trata de vivir no quiero tener que ir a un entierro tan pronto)._

 _-Julio: Salvo que seas Grace (y si lo eres declararte **ya** maldita tsundere cabrona que no ves que nuestro mago lleva esperando mas tiempo que cualquiera por una novia) no creo que tengas una oportunidad con nuestro amable y **excesivamente** cariñoso mago de agua,lo siento(a menos que consigas una posima y te hagas pasar por Grace y si lo haces es que tienes un gran problema, aunque no serias diferente a el mmm y tal vez solo tal vez tendrías alguna oportunidad)._

 _-Evin: Si pensaste que con Etsu las cosas eran difíciles, el rey de mirada de piedra es cien veces peor, no solo por su complejo de tsundere sino que también porque, igual que Scarlet, tiene algunos problemas con el sadomasoquismo (y tu, mi querido lector, no te enteraste esto por mi) así que sus maneras de mostrarte cariño van a ser un poco...especiales(te deseo lo mejor para poder enamorarlo sin que termines convertido en piedra)._

 _-Lissen: Oh, y si tu creías que Wild estaba protegido imagínate tener a Mike como cuñado(te doy por adelantado mis condolencias, si logras vivir cuando Mike se entere que lo intentas enamorar). Pero dejando eso de lado, Lissen siempre será amable contigo...pero si te_ _ilusiones, que puede ser mera cortesía, pero si te molesta, tendrás, al menos de la batalla ganada(por cierto, no te preocupes si Natsumi sale mencionada en alguna charla, él la ve igual a una hermana así que si te habla de ella, será para contarte cosas de su infancia, incluso, puede que lo mencione junto a Mike y Elena)._

 _-Mike: Nuestro camarero de apariencia angelical pero con un alma de un demonio es peor que Etsu y Evin combinados, él sabe lo que hace y si descubre que tienes interés en él puede que o te ganes tu corazón o te meterá en su saco de sus tantas admiradoras (y nunca he conocido a alguien que quede en el primero, asi que te mando mi mas grande apoyo)._

-Cana se tomó esto muy en serio-pensó.

¿Cuántas de los chicos estarían de acuerdo con su descripción?

Bueno, leyó él que le interesaba. Nada que no supiera, en todo caso, pero era bueno tener en cuenta ese asunto: tendría que tener cuidado con que Wild no la viera solo como una amiga.

Y tratar de sobrevivir a Etsu y Shun, aunque con Etsu no seria tan peligroso después de todo el no era ta malo,porque quien en verdad debía preocuparse seria por Shun, el a pesar de su tamaño pequeño, era muy peligroso como dicen: "nunca juzgues un libro por su portada"

Pasó a la siguiente página

 _Por cierto, **NO PASES DE PÁGINA HASTA QUE HALLAS TERMINADO UN PASO,** sino, cosas malas pueden pasar, como que lo pierdas por ejemplo._

Muy bien

 _Paso I: ve a una misión con él._

 _No, no estoy borracho (bueno, quizás un poco) pero créeme que puede ser productivo: te servirá para que pasen tiempo juntos, aprovecha de mostrarle que pueden trabajar en equipo. También aprovecha de llevarlo a un lugar que le guste._

La muchacha se cruzó de brazos

No estaba segura de que tipo de lugar frecuentaría el dragón slayer, pero considera la posibilidad de tomar una misión donde fue alguna zona cerca de las montañas. La vista que se podía tener desde allí era impresionante...¿Sería eso suficiente?

Considero que si, o, al menos, podía ser un ambiente ligeramente sugestivo. Sonrió, satisfecha con su plan.

Solo esperaba poder llevarlo a cabo...

Sin embargo, un par de horas después de que se acostara, alguien se coló en su cuarto y saco el texto. Lo dejó en su sitio luego de obtener la información que necesitaba...

Lo pondría en práctica al día siguiente...

* * *

 **Bien aquí esta para las palabras que deje con este signo * es una aclaración bien empecemos:**

 _ **-Virgo:bien lo busque y si increíblemente si significa hombre virgen o un hombre que no ha tenido relaciones sexuales**_

 **Bueno muchas gracias por leer espero sus rewies y gracias espero que les guste la adaptación de la historia de Kitsune96 así que, espero concejos, criticas o algún rewie, espero que les guste la historia así que adiós.**

 **Rosa-Negra-2002.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos como se encuentran, bien aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo de "Como conquistar un hada" claro que con el estilo gender bender(alabado sea el que invento el gender bender).A antes de comenzar en todos los capítulos les dejare los nombres de los personajes para que no se confundan ya:**

 **-Lucy: Lanza**

 **-Juvia: Julio**

 **-Mirajane: Mike**

 **-Sting: Shirori**

 **-Yukino: Yu**

 **-Natsu: Natsumi**

 **-gray: Grace**

 **-Laxus: Leiko**

 **-Lisaana: Liseen**

 **-Rogue: Ryoko**

 **-Gajeel: Gin**

 **-Wendy: Wild**

 **-Evergreen: Evin**

 **-Erza: Etsu**

 **-Cana: Kan**

 **-Levy: Lexys**

 **-Romeo: Julieta**

 **-Elfman: Elena**

 **-Charle: Shun**

 **-Feliz: Hitomi**

 **-Jellal: Jessica**

 **-Chelia: Chei**

 **-Droy: Daniela**

 **-Jet: Jenny**

 **-Macao: Maka**

 **Bien entonces que comience la función, que se habré el telón:**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Cómo conquistar un hada"(gender bender)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rosa-Negra-2002**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapther 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Julieta no encontró ninguna misión siquiera parecida a lo que había estado buscando, pero si algo mejor: una entrega a un pequeño pueblo cercano donde se estaba celebrando un festival. El, pago era bastante decente, así que tendrían dinero para darse vueltas por el lugar.

Ahora...

El problema no solo era pedírselo, sino también buscar la manera de que Shun no los siguiera...

Aunque, pensándolo mejor, era demasiado ambicioso creer que el exceed no los acompañaría, así que mejor pensaba en una manera de acercarse al dragón slayers con suficiente sutileza para no alertar a su gato y que al mismo tiempo el entendiera sus intenciones.

Lo malo era que si este pensaba que toda chica que se acercaba a Wild quería violarlo sería una tarea o endemoniadamente difícil o sencillamente imposible. Pero en fin...

-oye Wild...-se acercó a él tratando de no parecer nerviosa.

 _Si los hombres de por sí huelen el nerviosismo de una mujer, no me quiero imaginar uno con olfato de dragón._

-dime- recibió una amable sonrisa acompañada de la respuesta

-¿Quieres ir a una misión conmigo?- Julieta se sintió un poco bastarda aprovechándose de la amabilidad del chico, pues sabía que este no le diría que no, no solo por su (mal) hábito de decir que "sí" a cualquier favor que se pidiese sino porque,si su memoria no fallaba,alguna vez el chico le había prometido que irían a una juntos (¿Se acordaría de eso?, esperaba que si).

Fuera cual fuera la situación, la respuesta fue un " nos vemos en la estación de tren en una hora"

Hasta el momento, las cosas iban bien(para su suerte de que todavía Shun no había aparecido para golpearlo u Etsu la viniera a amenazar de hacerle daño)

Sin embargo,Julieta no era la única que miraba el tablero de misiones en busca de algo que hacer con un chico, pues la persona que había ojeado también el libro la noche anterior,era mejor conocida como Gin la dragon slayers de hierro, también pensaba en qué tipo de trabajo escoger.

-asesinar un monstruo peligroso que vive en una cueva ... es perfecta-la sacó sin meditar si era la misión más adecuada para lo que quería lograr(lo cual tendría suerte si conseguía algún avance amoroso con respecto a Lexys) Se acercó con paso firme al chico que estaba leyendo cerca de la barra.

-gigante, tú te vienes conmigo- declaró

-¿?- Lexys apenas si había entendido un tercio de lo dicho por la dragón slayers de tan concentrado que estaba. Dio un grito al sentir como otra persona lo arrastraba sujetándolo desde su camisa.

-¡Oye, suéltame!- por supuesto, su queja fue evadida como si se tratase de herpes genital.

Volviendo con los criajos de esta historia, lo cierto fue que el viaje en tren estuvo realmente bien: hablaron bastante y la chica tuvo la oportunidad de escuchar algunas historias acerca del pasado del Marvell: sus días en su anterior gremio, cómo se conocieron él y el exceed y la misión que lo llevó a Fairy Tail. Por su parte, la muchacha compartió algunas anécdotas de antes que él se uniera y respecto a su situación familiar.

Shun no parecía sospechar nada por el momento, o al menos no lo veía como una posible amenaza(a lo cual no sabía si debía sentirse aliviada de que no te consideren enemiga o preocupada porque parecía que no le interesas ni un poco al chico que le gusta)

El hombre a quien debían entregar el paquete se sorprendió al ver la juventud de ambos, pero claro que, mientras este estuviera bien, no tenía problemas de pagarles lo acordado.

Entonces, ahora que podían hacer...

-¿quieres ir al festival?- por un instante se preguntó si no había pensado en voz alta, pero la realidad era que la interrogante había salido de la boca de Wild.

Genial, eso facilitaba mucho las cosas

-Claro, será divertido- aceptó una sonrisa, ya que las cosas iban mejor de lo que pensó.

* * *

Por su parte, Gin hacía lo posible por separar a Lexys de un árbol

-no voy a entrar allí...- se quejo este antes de que el pelinegro lograra sacarlo

-No entiendo qué te pasa-

-bueno...-

 _Fairy Hills, hace diez años..._

 _Lexys, Daniela, Jenny, Natsumi y Liseen estaban jugando a las escondidas, le tocaba contar a la joven dragon slayer_

 _-Supongo que aquí está bien- pensó el chico metiéndose en un barril vaciado hace solo unos minutos. Maka se acercó._

 _-Tengo que sellar esto- puso la tapa. El chiquillo la empujo con todas sus fuerzas, sin resultados._

-pasé cinco horas metido allí. No me gustan los lugares oscuros y estrechos-

-¿Tienes... claustrofobia?- Él asintió. La pelinegra levantó ambas cejas.

-¡Gin!- el chico le gritaba para que le dejara

-Ya cállate, no voy a dejar que te pase nada, así que deja de gritar- el mago se sonrojó ligeramente.

-Bueno- se relajo un poco -si tu lo dices supongo que tengo que creerte- murmuró con suavidad

Julieta sintió el sabor del algodón de azúcar invadir su boca. Esa cosa era adictiva, es decir, era tan dulce que te secaba la garganta, pero no podías dejar de comerla(una droga para los niños)

-¿A donde quieres ir ahora?-preguntó. El peliazul lo pensó por un momento

-¿Qué te parece la casa del terror?- propuso con una sonrisa

 _No parecía que a él le gustaban esas cosas_

Dentro, el lugar era extremadamente oscuro... pero más que eso, de casa de terror no tenía mucho.

-Diablos...- murmuró Wild con molestia, cuando una araña de plástico (bastante barata, por cierto, parece una casa del terror hecha por un niño de 5 años) le cayó en la cara. Miedo no le había dado, pero una de las patas cayó en la boca.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó la muchacha. Pero un escalofrío recorrió la espalda al sentir una penetrante mirada sobre ella, se dio vuelta: desde la oscuridad, Etsu la miraba con cara de "quédate sola y juro que te mato "

La chico huyó despavorida del lugar, cuando el Marvell le pregunto que le había ocurrido, solo recibió una respuesta un "eh visto al demonio a los ojos"

* * *

Por su parte, Lexys estaba hecho bolita después de que una criatura semejante al monstruo de las películas de "Alien, el último pasajero" casi lo hiciera pedazos, lo bueno fue que Gin cumplió su promesa de no permitir que nada le pasara.

-¿Nos vamos?- interrogó la dragón slayers. Él asintió en silencio mientras sentía que las grutas se cerraban a su alrededor.

Si alguna vez en su vida había deseado estar en su casa ese era el momento preciso.

* * *

Ya de vuelta en la soledad de su cuarto, Julieta volvió a tomar el libro, obviando el incidente de Etsu, las cosas habían salido bien. Incluso el mismo chico había dicho que había sido fantástico.

 _Consejo número 1: sácate partido_

 _Bien antes de que leas esto la razón por la que hice este consejo,es porque...¡USTEDES LAS MUJERES DEL GREMIO MÁS BIEN PARECEN HOMBRES EN UN CUERPO DE MUJER Y NO ME DIGAS QUE MIENTO,PORQUE SI SE VIERAN CUANDO LLEGAN AL GREMIO, PARECEN QUE SE VISTIERON Y CON SUERTE SE BAÑARON O SE PEINARON O QUE SIQUIERA TOCARON EL AGUA!_

 _Y CRÉEME QUE PARA QUE HASTA LOS HOMBRES DEL GREMIO SEAN MÁS HIGIÉNICOS QUE USTEDES, ESO YA ES UNA VERGÜENZA PARA EL GÉNERO FEMENINO, ADEMÁS PARECE QUE USTEDES CON SUERTE CONOCEN ALGO LLAMADO BAÑO O SIQUIERA TENGAN LA DECENCIA DE ECHARSE DE PODER ROCIARSE PERFUME._

 _BIEN ESPERO QUE CON LOS CONSEJOS QUE TE VOY A DAR POR LO MENOS TE VEAS ALGO DECENTE, EN VEZ DE UNA MUJER QUE PARECE HOMBRE Y QUE HUELE COMO UNO MAS ENCIMA._

 _Bien después de decir unas cuantas verdades empecemos:_

-qué bipolidad-pensó Julieta con una gota detrás de la cabeza

 _Los hombres hacemos maravillas con nuestro aspecto cuando nos damos la lata de arreglarnos, tu evidentemente no eres un hombre(salvo que seas Chei quien esta leyendo el libro, y si lo eres, yo sabia que eras torti maldito mocoso), pero tienes pelo, piel, usas ropa, así que te daré algunos consejos para que le saque mayor provecho a tu apariencia:_

 _-BÁÑATE HIJA DE PUTA: no lo digo de coña, nada más asco que una mujer que apenas si se saca las lagañas en la mañana._

 _-Lávate el pelo, maldita bastarda: repito, tal vez no seas como los chicos del gremio, pero por lo menos date la molestia de estar limpia_

 _-PEÍNATE (!¿Entendiste Gin?¡ !¿y tu maldita salamandra?¡ existe algo llamado *peineta que sirve para poder tener el pelo bien peinado y sin parecer que tenga un nido de aves en la cabeza)_

 _Y por último, pero no menos importante: **por favor, hagan lo posible por parecer señoritas y no unas cerdas u algo repugnante, que creeme despues de parecer una cerda , tendras suerte si el chico que te gusta te vuelva a hablar.**_

Bueno, ella siempre estaba limpia, no arreglada ni nada parecido, pero si limpia. Así que al parecer eso sería suficiente

 _ **Paso II: el contacto físico**_

 _Si estas aquí es porque ya fueron a una misión juntos y eso quiere decir, al menos, sabe que existes (yupi a festejar) pero no cantes victoria, que todavía necesitas que te vea como **alguien...** y este concejo va enfocado en eso._

 _Aquí viene algo importante y eso es el contacto físico, pero para tu tren que si estás pensando en abrazos o algo así quítalo de tu mente(si pensaron eso no pueden decir que no son pervertidas) Lo que vamos a hacer es contacto sutil, muy sutil, nada que pase de los roce._

 _En serio(_ _no estoy mintiendo ya, si bien estoy algo ebrio se de lo que hablo), esto también es para que se quede con ganas de ti(los hombres odiamos quedarnos con las ganas y créeme que si lo se) así que pasarás este concejo cuando él sea quien busque tu contacto. Aquí algunos consejos para ayudarte:_

 _-Cuando le entregues algo, rózale la punta de los dedos_

 _-Si caminan uno junto a otro rózale, **sutilmente** , el dorso de la mano_

 _-Tócale el cabello son la excusa de arreglarle un mechón de pelo desordenado_

 _-Si está comiendo quítale un inexistente trozo del algo del rostro_

-Esto no parece complicado- pensó. Aunque, ciertamente, hacerlo con Shun o Etsu cerca, si lo hacía podía tener serios problemas...

En fin, sería para otro día.

Otra persona se coló por la ventana cuando la chiquilla estaba durmiendo, solo que este, a diferencia de Gin, se tomó la molestia de sacarle una copia...

-Espero que esto me ayude a conquistarte- pensó la persona, mientras se formaba una gran sonrisa en su boca.

CONTINUARÁ!

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 ***Peineta o cepillo como se diga**

 **Bien se que me estoy demorando en actualizar, pero tengo una excu... DIGO UNA RAZÓN de porque no actualizo jejejeje**

 **las razones son que: el colegio me tenia muy ocupada y también mi mama me ha estado quitando el celular y no he podido actualizar jejejeje**

 **PERO¡**

 **intentare actualizar lo mas rápido posible ya bueno se despide.**

 **-Rose-Black-1503**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bien** **aquí llego con la tercera parte espero que les guste y como siempre les dejare los personajes para que no se confundan ya:**

 _ **-Lucy: Lance**_

 _ **-Juvia: Julio**_

 _ **-Mirajane: Mike**_

 _ **-Sting: Shirori**_

 _ **-Yukino: Yu**_

 _ **-Natsu: Natsumi**_

 _ **-Gray: Grace**_

 _ **-Laxus: Leiko**_

 _ **-Lissana: Lissen**_

 _ **-Rogue: Ryoko**_

 _ **-Gajeel: Gin**_

 _ **-Wendy: Wild**_

 _ **-Evergreen: Evin**_

 _ **-Erza: Etsu**_

 _ **-Cana: Kan**_

 _ **-Levy: Lexys**_

 _ **-Romeo: Julieta (cliché lo es)**_

 _ **-Elfman: Elena**_

 _ **-Charle: Shun**_

 _ **-Happy: Hitomi**_

 _ **-Jellal: Jessica**_

 _ **-Droy: Daniela**_

 _ **-Jet: Jenny**_

 _ **-Fried: Fuyumi**_

 ** _-Mako: Maka_**

 ** _-Makarov: Makara_**

 ** _Bien como siempre que se abra el telón:_**

 ** _._**

 ** _{}_**

 ** _._**

 ** _{}_**

 ** _"Como conquistar un hada(gender bender)"_**

 ** _._**

 ** _{}_**

 ** _._**

 ** _{}_**

 ** _Rose-Black-1503_**

 ** _._**

 ** _{}_**

 ** _._**

 _ **{}**_

 ** _._**

 _ **Chaphter 3**_

 ** _{}_**

 ** _._**

 ** _{}_**

 ** _._**

\- ¿Qué lees? - pregunto al ver al chico con un libro en la mano, el peliazul se lo tendió, cuando lo tomo, Julieta aprovechó la ocasión para tocar, con suavidad, la punta de sus tres días haciendo gestos como esos, al principio no tuvo ningún resultados de ningún tipo, pero una vez que estos se volvieron más constantes, él parecía percibirlos, probablemente preguntándose si eran o no accidentales.

Pero fuera como fuera, él los estaba notando y eso significaba un avance, poco muy poco, pero un avance a fin de cuentas.

A Lance se le cayó el libro de la mano al sentir la punta de un dedo picar su espalda de manera un ruido semejante a un gruñido y, con cabreo se volteo.

-¿Necesitas algo? - le pregunto a Natsumi.

Hacía dos días que la dragón Slayer había comenzado con eso: en cualquier momento, de la nada, recibía un piquete en la cara, la espalda o cualquier otra zona de su cuerpo, pero cada vez que preguntaba el resultado era el mismo.

-no, nada- esa. Dio un suspiro, recogió la novela para recibir, nuevamente, un piquete, esta vez, en la mejilla.

Era un simple roce, pero joder era muy molesto y, debido a la fuerza de la chica, si lo hacía muchas veces en el mismo lugar, llegaba a ser un poco doloroso.

-Natsumi, en serio, ¿te ocurre algo? -pregunto ya fastidiado.

-No- hija de su...

Antes de que el rubio comenzara a gritarle improperios (de esos que ni uno sabía que existían u conocías) cuando Makara alzo la voz por el bullicio general.

-Debido al festival Fairy Tail los de Sabertooth van a venir mañana y se van a quedar varios días, así que trátenlos bien-

Cierto, serian en cinco días.

Él Heartfilia sonrió ante la perspectiva de ver nuevamente a Yu, ¿Cómo estaría el...?

Otro piquete en el brazo lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Hija de su madre.

Por su parte, Julieta iba saliendo del gremio cuando choco con alguien considerablemente más alto, levanto la cabeza para mirarlo a la cara: se trataba nada más y menos que Leiko. La dragona Slayer de trueno lo miró por un momento y, tomándola de un brazo, se la llevo pitando del lugar.

Por un instante la chica empezó a preguntarse si había un motivo por el que ella quisiera matarla. Llego a la conclusión que de que no y eso, en lugar de aclarar algo, la confundió más.

¿Que podría querer dé...?

\- El libro-

\- ¿eh?-

\- ese libro, ¿todavía lo tienes?-

No puede ser.

\- ¿El libro que...?-

\- Si-dijo rápidamente.

Una mujer adulta pidiéndole a una cría un libro escrito por un hombre alcohólico para conquistar a uno de sus compañeros de gremios. Si hubiera sido otro ser humano muy probablemente se habría reído, pero era Leiko, y con mas razón debía de tener cuidado, así que lo mejor era mantenerse completamente seria, si quería seguir viviendo y poder conquistar a Wild.

Si se reía iban a freírla y todavía tenía mucho por que vivir.

\- Esta bajo mi cama, puedes sacarlo y dejarlo allí más tarde-dijo tratando de verse lo más serio posible.

\- Te debo una, mocosa- y se fue, probablemente a buscar el preciado y valioso objeto, para algunos.

De todas las cosas raras que han ocurrido en Fairy Tail, esta es sin duda, una de las más curiosas y aterradoras, pero de igual forma es bastante divertida.

Lance estaba tratando de terminar una escena. Gruño y arranco la hoja, tirándola al cesto de la basura, maldición, las peleas les costaban, siempre le daban la impresión de que nunca quedaban como él las imaginaban...

Era algo frustrante.

Saco otro pedazo de papel y cerró los ojos, imaginando nuevamente a los dos espadachines chocando armas mientras, a su alrededor, los hechiceros se atacaban a diestra y siniestra...

Muy bien.

Todavía no coloco la pluma sobre el papel cuando un dedo le pico en la mejilla.

Una venita se hinchó en su sien.

\- Natsumi...- murmuro mientras un aura negra se formaba a su alrededor- ¿Necesitas algo?

\- No- inhalo y exhalo, molesto. Maldición.

Al carajo, concéntrate.

Iba a volver a su escritorio cuando...

Agarró la mano de Natsumi justo antes de que esta le picara la mejilla otra vez.

\- Por favor, ¿Puedes parar?- le preguntó en tono firme mientras seguía sosteniendo la callosa mano de la dragón Slayer.

Pasas al siguiente nivel cuando sea él el que busque contacto contigo.

La muchacha sonrió de manera extraña y, despidiéndose, se fue dando un salto por la ventana.

\- A veces realmente no la entiendo...-pensó mientras daba un suspiro y se ponía a poder terminar la pelea en su historia.

Julieta intento calmarse, después de aquella extraña situación, cuando escucho la varonil y hermosa voz de Wild.

\- Oye Julieta- él se acercó con una amplia sonrisa.

\- Dime.

\- Mike-san me pidió que comprara algunas cosas para el festival... ¿Te gustaría acompañarme? digo, es para poder tener compañía ya que sería muy aburrido ir solo, a aparte tu eres la única que está libre, todas las demás están haciendo algo.

\- Claro, me encantaría acompañarte- le dijo Julieta con una sonrisa, apenas empezaron a caminar, la chica tenía la intención de volver a tocar el dorso de su mano, pero antes de hacerlo sintió una presión bastante más grande.

Wild acababa de tomarle la mano y si no fuera porque tenía autocontrol ya hace mucho tiempo se habría desmayado de felicidad.

\- Oye...- él la miro por el rabillo del ojo con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, como diciendo "no preguntes y solo camina. Solo cállate y camina". Sonrió

No tenía nada de malo, sino que era muy agradable y reconfortante.

Por su parte, Leiko estaba tirada en el sofá leyendo el mentado libro. Se negaba por completo a hacer al tan humillante como pedirle a Mike que fueran a una misión juntos o una estupidez de criajos como "roces sutiles".

Aunque tal vez consideraría eso lo de mejorar su higiene personal y tal vez poderse verse mejor para poder atraer a Mike de entre todas sus admiradoras y acosadoras.

 _Consejo Numero 2: Obsérvalo_

-ja esto ya suena como si fuera una acosadora- dijo Leiko con una sonrisa sarcástica.

 _Has lo posible para no parecer una acosadora sexual, pero si es necesario que te fijes en él: sus hábitos, que le gusta, que no, su vestimenta peinados comunes, colores de ropa, etc._

 _E insisto: trata de que no te descubra mirándolo._

 _Puede que el ego se le suba a la cabeza o te convertirás en objeto de bullying, así que ya sabes._

-¿Que tiene que ver esto con conquistarlo?- se preguntó Leiko con una gran signo de interrogación encima de su cabeza.

 ** _Paso III: cumplidos o piropos_**

 _Los hombres somos seres muy apegados a nuestra imagen masculina o también nuestro ego masculino, no hay peor insulto para un chico que le digan que "parece una chica" o que son débiles, que no tenemos músculos, etc. Y aquí es donde tú te aprovechas del egocentrismo que nos caracteriza, ¿Cómo? alimentando nuestra autoestima._

 _Para eso tienes que observarlo, porque no puedes lanzarle cumplidos de la nada, tiene que haber un motivo y para eso tienes que esperar el momento adecuado._

 _¿Cuál es el momento adecuado? cuando notes un cambio, uno lo bastante significativo como para marcar una pequeña diferencia, por ejemplo Wild a veces llega peinado con su pelo liso y bien peinado, pero si ves que llega con el pelo alborotado puedes decir le que así se ve mucho más guapo y salvaje._

-MMM nunca lo he visto llegar con el pelo desordenado o mal peinado- se dijo Leiko a si misma-aunque sería muy sexy verlo salvaje... si jejeje- dijo mientras se perdía en sus fantasías de Mike salvaje- ejem- tosió un poco, mientras sus mejillas todavía seguían sonrojadas- mejor vuelvo a esto- dijo como volvía su vista al libro para poder seguir leyendo lo de antes.

 _Pasas al siguiente nivel cuando él reaccione ante ese cumplido, puede hacer haciéndote uno de vuelta o dándote las gracias con una sonrisa o ya sea con un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Qué se yo._

 _Que decirle:_

 _-Esa ropa se te ve bien._

 _-Algo respecto a su cabello._

 _-Si la situación lo amerita, destaca algún rasgo de su personalidad que te sea atractivo._

 _Que NO decirle:_

 _Nunca, nunca, nunca, jamás, NO LE HAGAS ALGUN CUMPLIDO DE ÍNDOLE SEXUAL. Lo único que conseguirás será que te crean una cualquiera (zorra) o no te quieran volver a ver (Pero si eres Grace no te preocupes ofrécete a Julio y este ni siquiera durada en ejem tú ya sabes que jejeje*risa pervertida*). Los hombres reaccionan naturalmente a ese tipo de insinuaciones, la mayoría te diría que sí, pero como los hombres del gremio son un caso especial tu entenderás que ellos son mucho más amables y em... inocentes que otros hombres, pero bueno espero que entiendas que no hagas ningún cumplido sexual como: "seré tu espíritu estelar para satisfacer tus más grandes placeres", "Déjame esta vez poder servirte a ti en tus oscuras fantasías", "prueba una de tus armaduras para poder domarme", "comprueba si todo lo que lees, lo puedes hacer en mi", etc., que sino nunca voy a terminar, sé que la mayoría te diría que sí, pero vuelvo a repetir nuestros magos hacen más caso a veces a la lógica que a sus hormonas, eso me recuerda me pregunto si ya se le revolucionaron las hormonas o no mmmm, bueno me desvié del tema, el caso es que NUNCA LE DES ALGÚN CUMPLIDO SEXUAL, claro a excepción de que fueras Grace(porque si es así solo dile que lo amas y no es necesario que leas este libro)_

Después de que Leiko allá había leído el ultimo párrafo, tenía un gran sonrojo es su cara y los ojos muy abiertos.

-Kan es un pervertido de primera-dijo todavía con un gran sonroja- Pero se le dijera a Mike que por un día le puedo servir para poder realizar sus más oscuras fantaseasen mí, me pregunto si me rechazaría o aceptaría- dijo Leiko con una gran sonrojo en su rostro- no mejor ya no pienso es eso, primero debo hacer que me mire más allá de una compañera de gremio- decía con una sonrisa.

 ***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Continuará~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 **Hola como han estado, em verán ahora me voy a demorar más en subir los capítulos ya saben, por lo, de que pronto voy a entrar a clases y voy a tener tareas, pruebas, etc.**

 **Pero bueno eso no importa, solo les diré que tratare de poder actualizar lo más pronto posible, pero les digo de antemano que demorare más de lo usual.**

 **Pero espero que no se presenten más complicaciones, para poder subir rápido los capítulos, pero bueno tratare de avanzar con las historias lo más rápido posible, pero no prometo nada.**

 **Rose-Black-1503,**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bien aquí llego con la cuarta parte de la adaptacion espero que les guste y como siempre les dejare los personajes para que no se confundan ya:**

 _ **-Lucy: Lance**_

 _ **-Juvia: Julio**_

 _ **-Mirajane: Mike**_

 _ **-Sting: Shirori**_

 _ **-Yukino: Yu**_

 _ **-Natsu: Natsumi**_

 _ **-Gray: Grace**_

 _ **-Laxus: Leiko**_

 _ **-Lissana: Lissen**_

 _ **-Rogue: Ryoko**_

 _ **-Gajeel: Gin**_

 _ **-Wendy: Wild**_

 _ **-Evergreen: Evin**_

 _ **-Erza: Etsu**_

 _ **-Cana: Kan**_

 _ **-Levy: Lexys**_

 _ **-Romeo: Julieta (cliché lo es)**_

 _ **-Elfman: Elena**_

 _ **-Charle: Shun**_

 _ **-Happy: Hitomi**_

 _ **-Jellal o Gerald: Jessica**_

 _ **-Droy: Daniela**_

 _ **-Jet: Jenny**_

 _ **-Freed: Fuyumi**_

 _ **-Mako: Maka**_

 _ **-Makarov: Makara**_

 _ **Lector: Lexi**_

 _ **Leo: Leonora**_

 _ **Virgo: Vincent**_

 _ **Aries: Ariel**_

 _ **Acuario: Andrés**_

 _ **Escorpio: Stefani**_

 _ **Meredy: Mert**_

 _ **Mavis: Mathis**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **[]**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **[]**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **[]**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **[]**_

 _ **Chapther 4**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **[]**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **[]**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **[]**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Rose-Black-1503**_

 _ **[]**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **[]**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **[]**_

 _ **.**_

Después de los Juegos Mágicos, Sabertooth se habia convertido en un grmio bastante amigo de Fairy Tail, por ende cuando éstos llegaron Fairy Tail, los recibio como mejor sabían: una fiesta.

Shirori estaba sentada sobre una mesa, conversando con Natsumi. Cuando Lissen se acerco preguntandoles si querian algo, al parecer estaba ayudando a Mike a atender a todos.

-Ah, hola-. saludo el peliblanco a la rubia con una sonrisa-. Ah pasado un timepo ¿No?.

Ella y el maestro de Sabertooth habian ido juntos a una mision hace tiempo y, al menos el peliblanco, la rubia le habia caído bien.

Shirori quedó prendada de Lissen y había estado esperando, con no mucha paciencia cabe destacar, el momento del festival para poder pasar algo de tiempo juntos. Ahora bien... como iba a hacerlo, eso estaba muy por encima de su entendimiento.

El festival seria en cuetro dias y duraria una semana, tenia ese tiempo.

Cuando el chico se alejó, Shirori noto la picaresca mirada de Natsumi sobre ella.

-¿Te gussssssssta, verdad?-. Pregunto imitando a Hitomi unicamente con el fin de molestarla. La rubia ante lo dicho por la pelirosa solo pudo sonrojarse.

-Para...

-Te ayudaré-. Dijo la Dragneel de pronto con una actiud seria.

-¿Eh?-. Fue la unica respuesta de la rubia, mientras Natsumi miraban mirando a todos lados.

-Tener a Mike como cuñado ya es suficiente, asi que voy a ayudarte. O mejor dicho, voy a darte un instrumento legendario que te ayudara.

 _Ella exageraba mucho_

-¿Intrumento legendario?-. Interrogo maravillada la maestra de Sabertooth.

-Si, tiene informacion vital-. Sonrio la pelirosa

-¿En serio lo harias?-. Fue la pregunta de la rubia.

-Te lo dare después, pero por el momento solo puedo darte uno.

-Te escucho...

 _ **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

Julieta se aseguro de tener, al menos, un tenue olor al perfume que se habia puesto, Wild tenia un olfato sensible, asi que no tenia que ponerse demasiada o lo hostigaria. Y... Listo, ya habia aplicado la cantidad suficiente de perfume.

-Te ayudo-. Pregunto al verlo con varias bandejas. Si Mike estaba ocupado seguramente él se ofreceria a ayudarlo.

-Muchas gracias, realmente hay muchas personas aqui hoy-. Comento el chico pasandole algunas bandejas. Pero en ese proceso le rozo las puntas de los dedos, de la misma manera en la que Julieta lo había estado haciendo desde hace algunos días.

 _Felicidades, estas obteniendo alguna reacción._

No decia que se veia mal sino que se veia bien, pero no habia ningun cam...

-¿Ocurre algo?-. Pregunto de pronto el chico ligeramente confundido.

 _Ah, mierda la habia descubierto._

-¿Por que lo dices?-. Fue la unica respuesta de la pelinegra y el peliazul solo lo miro.

-¿Tengo alguna mancha o algo? Es porque estabas mirandome.

 _Inventa algo y rapido..._

-Es solo que... Me daba la sensacion de que tenias el lazo suelto...

 _Bien fue lo unico que se me ocurrio._

-¿Tú crees?

-Espera, yo te lo arreglo...-. Dijo la chica dejando las bandejas sobre la barra y se disponia a arreglar lo que no lo necesitaba ser arreglado, cuando derepente algo paso a la velocidad de la luz y choco contra ella.

-Lo siento, Me cai-. Se disculpo Shun con falsa cortesia.

Ella ya esta empezando a ser considerada una amenaza y eso de algun modo le alegraba.

 _ **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

Mientras en otra parte del gremio se podia ver como Leiko estaba sentada en la barra fumando un cigarrillo y mirando a la bola de idiotas que tenia como compañeras hacian, junto a los idiotas de Sabertooth, un desastre por todos lados.

Joder el bullicio es el pensamiento de la rubia.

 _Oportunidad_.

-¿Tengo algo en la cara? la pregunta de Mike con un tono gangoso, el cual estaba unicamente destinado a fastidiarla.

-No, solo note que ese traje... no sé, te queda bien.

Para cualquiera esta seria una linda y divertida escena (después de todo no todos los días vez a Leiko haciéndole un cumplido a Mike), sino fuera por el hecho de que dos segundos antes que lo hicieran misteriosamente todo quedo en un silencio sepulcrar, por lo que esas 11 palabras fueron escuchadas hasta por las ratas que se encontraban corriendo por las paredes.

Lo siguiente, que para variar, fueron las risas del peliblanco.

-¿En serio? Lo curioso, es el que uso todos los dias, tengo varios iguales de hecho...

 _Y ahi empezaria el bulling, bulling,bulling..._

Pero eso quedo rapidamente olvidado, ya que alguien le lanzo una silla a Etsu, el cual se encontraba tranquilamente comiendo un pastel de fresas al lado de la barra, por lo que con el golpe de la silla su preciado pastel de fresas cayo al suelo.

-!¿Quien lanzo eso?¡-. Grito el Scarlet desvainando su espada y mirando alrededor buscando al suicida que lanzo la silla con una mirada que prometía la muerta.

-Fue Gin-. Dijo Evin de pronto. Y no era que la dragon slayer de hierro le cayera mal, pero no iba a admitir que fue él el responsable de lanzar la silla solamente para salvar el orgullo de Leiko(una cosa era ayudarlo y otra cosa muy diferente suicidarse y él todavia NO queria llegar al otro lado tan pronto.)

Gin al escuchar eso solo pudo atragantarse con el pedazo de hierro que estaba masticando y rápidamente el incidente fue completamente opacado por apuestas al ver al Titan lograba atrapar a la pelinegra, quien huyó del lugar tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitirían…

-Pobre Gin, Etsu lo va a matar…-. Comento Lissen, a su lado, Shirori juntaba valor para poner en practica el consejo recibido de Natsumi, el cual era:

 _Era algo de tocarlo, pero échale ganas y deberías llegar a algo… ¡Espera! Me acuerdo de algo de fingir que le sacas arroz de la cara._

No tenia mucho sentido, pero suponía que a Natsumi le había funcionado, es decir, lo habia visto muy cerca de un chico de pelo rubio(que si su memoria no le fallaba, ella y Yu eran amigos o algo así).

En fin

-Oh, tienes arroz en la cara-. Dijo tocándole la mejilla como si fuera a sacar algo realmente. Shirori no estaba seguro de que reacción esperaba de eso, pero estaba segura que no era que éste lo mirar con una sonrisa pintaresca que la hiso temblar de puro nerviosismo.

-No como arros desde hace unos…¿dos dias? Ese es un truco bastante chico se acerco con una sonrisa a la cara de la chica invadiento su espacio personal-. ¿Qué querias hacer realmente Shi-ro-ri?-. Pregunto el peliblanco con una sonrisa coqueta y mirando a la chica toda sonrojada.

-¡Creo que Lexi me esta llamando!-. Exclamo la rubia para después alir pitando, huyendo del chico.

Los Strauss dan miedo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras en otro lado del gremio Lucy sintió un escalogrio recorrer su espalda, se deio la uelta ahora toparse con Natsumi mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Qui..Quieres algo?-. Pregunto inquieto el chico por la fija mirada del pelirosa.

-No-. Fue la simple respuesta de la chica,

-Okey…

 _Alguien no entendio la parte donde se hablo de la sutileza a la hora de observer_

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Era de noche y lafiesta continuaba, hasta el momento, Julieta no habia podidio poner en practica el tercer paso.

Honestamente no se le ocurria que hacer…

-Por cierto…-. Se veía como que Wild estaba evitando mirarlo a los ojos-. Me gusta tu perfume..

 _Vaya, se te han el pensamiento de la chica._

-Gracias a mi me gusta tu cabello-. Dijo la chica mientras pasaba sus dedos por los cabellos del chico un poco sonrojada.

-¿En se…?-. Una silla lanzada por una criatura desconocida(cof cof Shun cof cof) le da a la muchacha de lleno en la cabeza aunque, al menos, habia cumplido el paso con éxito

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Oigan,¿Dónde está Natsumi?-. pregunto Lance-. Hace un rato que no lo veo.

-Si quieres podemos ir a buscarlo-. Ofrecio Etsu a lo que el rubio asintió.

La Dragneel sintió como le sacaban la bolsa de tela de la cabeza, lo ultimo que recordaba era la fiesta en el gremio y luego…"puf"

-Ya despertó-. Esa era la voz de…

-¿Leonora?¿Sirviente?-. Todos los espiritus estelares del Heartfilia estaban frente a ella, por su parte, la chica estaba atada a una silla en el interior de un cuarto desconocido.

-¿Por qué estoy aquí?-. Pregunto la pelirosa mirando a su alrededor y las cuerdas que la apresaban.

-¡No te hagas mocosa!-. Le gritó Andres desde una tina en la esquina de la habitación, con una mirada en el rostro que prometia mucho dolor, lo cual asusto un poco a la chica-. ¡Te hemos estado vigilando y sabemos lo que quieres!.

-Así que si quieres hacerle algo a nuestro amo vas a tener que pasar por sobre nosotros primero-. Dijo Geni en la forma de Lance (quien, cabe destacar, estaba simplemente con una toalla que le cubria la cintura y dejaba su esculpido abdomen a la vista de todos)-. ¡Deja de regodearte observando el indecente cuerpo desnudo de nuestro amo y di algo en tu defensa! lo último que grito Geni antes de volver a su verdadera forma.

 _Oye, vamos, que no puedes esperar que no haya reaccionado, ¿o sí?-._ Fue el pensamiento de la pelirosa al ver a Geni.

-¿En mi… defensa?-. Fueron las palabras que pronuncio Natsumi

-Lo que queremos es que nos digas ¿cuáles son tus intenciones con Ouji-sama?-. Fue la pregunta formulada por el masoquista del grupo-. Te dejaremos ir y apoyaremos si consideramos que eres sincero en tus sentimientos, sino-. Ante lo último la mirada de Vincent se volvió sombría-. Ya veremos que pasara.

La Dragneel lo pensó por un momento.

-Bueno… lo quiero como mi pareja-. Si había algo en lo que Natsumi sabía que no tenía una gran habilidad era con las palabras y ese era uno de esos momentos, donde usar las palabras adecuadas podía marcar una diferencia entre vivir o ser asesinado por los espíritus del chico.

Todos la miraron por un momento.

Natsumi esperaba que aquella simple, pero sincera confesión fuera suficiente para que lo dejaran en libertad.

-Matemosla-. Fue la simple respuesta de Geni.

No le fue concebido su deseo de vivir

-De manera lenta y dolorosa-. Termino de decir Andres.

El veredicto fue: **PENA DE MUERTE**

Sin embargo, antes de que siquiera le tocaran un cabello, la tímira voz de Ariel no se los permitio.

-¡Cañon de lana!-. Vincent rompió sus cadenas.

-¡Corre chica salamandra!-. Fue el grito de Vincent

-¡Gracias!-. Y como muchos personajes del día de hoy, huyo hacia el horizonte.

-¿Por qué hicieron eso?-. Fue el reclamo molesto de Leonora

-Yo… yo creo que fue sincera… ó Ariel con su típico tartamudeo.

-Él la golpea, eso es amor verdadero-. Fue la (masoquista) declaración de Vincent.

Leonora se cruzó de brazos.

-Bueno, alguno de nosotros no confiamos en ella, pero ustedes si, así que… ¿Les parece si tomamos un papel neutral esto?, es decir, no lo ayudaremos, pero tampoco le jodemos la vida-. A lo dijo por la chica hubo un asentimiento general. Bueno, al parecer el destino de Natsumi sólo dependería de Lance.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Etsu iba caminado por la calle buscando a Salamander cuando una conocida voz femenina lo llamó.

-¡Etsu!-. El chico de cabello rosado abrazo de manera efusiva, a diferencia de la chica de cabellos azulados que venía con ella.

-Hola, Etsu-. Lo saludo Jessica.

Ambos fueron recibidos en la fiesta con gran alegría, el peliazul les contó que él y Mert iban a ver el festival.

-Oye, tú, la emo suicida-. Jessica se dio la vuelta para toparse con un borracho Kan.

-Toma, te va a servir-. Dijo el chico entregándole lo que parecía ser un libro para después irse con una jarra de cerveza.

Como conquistar a un hada

Bueno, quizás servirá de algo-. Pensó la chica para después abrirlo en una página cualquiera.

 _ **Paso IV: Regalos**_

 _Porque no importa que tanto digamos que no importan, porque si lo hacen, no tanto como creen, pero si más de los que solemos adasfgdsdb…_

 _(Lo siento, creo que estoy barraco)_

 _En fin, a la hora de hacer un regalo (supuestamente esta situación debería ser al revés, pero… ñeeee) tienes que pensar en algo no muy ostentoso (vamos, que si no lo asustas), pero lo bastante significativo, aquí te van algunas ideas:_

 _-Lance: A este tipo dale una libreta o una buena pluma, te lo agradecerá._

 _-Lexys: Una bandana o un libro. Creo que le gustan el emo cabreado de Poe y un tipo racista que se llama Love… algo._

 _-Etsu: Cómprale un pastel y sera feliz… aunque puede que acabe queriendo más al pastel que a ti._

 _-Mike: NPI_

 _-Lissen: Lo mismo de arriba. Se creativo por Mathis._

 _-Evin: Creo que le gustan los abanicos(lo sé algo afeminado, pero bueno tú eres quien está enamorada de él asi que…, pero de los caros, y muchas más cosas caras… así que ve consolando tu billetera._

 _-Wild: Creo que le gustan las rosas azules (Ay si, ay si, si solo porque significan "imposible")_

 _Julio: Si eres Grace regálate a ti mismo bañada en chocolate… o en crema, no estoy seguro de cual le gusta más._

Al parecer el escritor de dicha obra no estaba del todo sobrio cuando decidió agarrar la pluma, pero…

 _-Lo que dice tiene bastante sentido…-._ Pensó la peliazul mirando a Titán.

Si, quizás valiera la pena ponerle algo de atención…

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Bien listo el cuarto cap listo.…**

 **Por fa perdonen la demora, pero hago lo mejor que puedo ademas de que a veces no me queda tiempo con los colegio y otras actividades.**

 **Sin más que decir...**

 **Sayonara.**

 **-Rose-Black-1503**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bien aquí llego con la quinta parte de la adaptación, recuerden que lahistoria original es de kitsune96, espero que les guste y como siempre les dejare los personajes para que no se confundan ya:**

 **-Lucy: Lance**

 **-Juvia: Julio**

 **-Mirajane: Mike**

 **-Sting: Shirori**

 **-Yukino: Yu**

 **-Natsu: Natsumi**

 **-Gray: Grace**

 **-Laxus: Leiko**

 **-Lissana: Lissen**

 **-Rogue: Ryoko**

 **-Gajeel: Gin**

 **-Wendy: Wild**

 **-Evergreen: Evin**

 **-Erza: Etsu**

 **-Cana: Kan**

 **-Levy: Lexys**

 **-Romeo: Julieta (cliché lo es)**

 **-Elfman: Elena**

 **-Charle: Shun**

 **-Happy: Hitomi**

 **-Jellal o Gerald: Jessica**

 **-Droy: Daniela**

 **-Jet: Jenny**

 **-Freed: Fuyumi**

 **-Mako: Maka**

 **-Makarov: Makara**

 **Lector: Lexi**

 **Leo: Leonora**

 **Virgo: Vincent**

 **Aries: Ariel**

 **Acuario: Andrés**

 **Escorpio: Stefani**

 **Meredy: Mert**

 **Mavis: Mathis**

 **Bien sin más preámbulos que se abra el telon:**

 **.**

 **[]**

 **.**

 **[]**

 **.**

 **[** **]**

 **Como conquistar un hada(gender bender)**

 **.**

 **[]**

 **.**

 **[]**

 **.**

 **[]**

 **.**

 **[]**

 **Chapther 5**

 **.**

 **[]**

 **.**

 **[]**

 **.**

 **[]**

 **.**

 **Rose-Black-1503**

 **[]**

 **.**

 **[]**

 **.**

 **[]**

 **.**

Julieta terminó de apilar las cajas con semillas. El dueño de la florería había puesto una misión en el tablero, el pago no era mucho, pero también se podía cambiar algún objeto de la tienda…

-Término-. Declaro el sujeto.

-Muchas gracias jovencita, dime, ¿Quieres el dinero o…?.

-Bueno, en realidad esperaba poder cambiarlo por algo…

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Tiene rosas azules?-. El sujeto sonrió.

-Disculpe mi intromisión, pero ¿Son para usted o para alguien en especial?-. Dijo el dueño con una sonrisa picara.

-Son para alguien especial-. Respondió la chica con un sonrojo-. ¿Cómo lo supo?

-Solo fue suerte-. Dijo el sujeto, mientras sacaba algo del interior de una caja- toma, espero que le guste-. La menor lo miró.

-¿En serio? Se ve un poco…

-Nah, llévatelo, espero que a tu novio le guste.

-No es mi novio… no aún, al menos.

-Espero que lo sea, entonces pequeña esfuérzate para conquistar tu corazón-Julieta se rio un poco avergonzada.

-Sí, yo también.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Por su parte, Elena se paseaba afuera de una tienda de ropa, preguntándose que comprarle al joven de mirada de piedra. Había visto el libro que Natsumi le había regalado a Shirori y, tras mirar un poco, llegó a la conclusión de que Kan no estaba tan borracho como para no saber de qué estaba hablando.

Aunque le dio un poco de miedo saber que Evin tenía fetiches con el sadomasoquismo…

Bueno, si resultaba que él era M no sería tan malo, pero si resultaba lo contrario…Le dio un escalofrió al pensar en el tipo de cosas que tendría que hacer si…

Agh, a la mierda, concéntrate.

Muy bien, ir a una tienda de ropa masculina era cosa de mujeres (por más pendejo que suene eso). Entró al lugar sintiéndose observado.

-Disculpe, ¿Puedo ayudarla?-. La dependienta tenía una sonrisa tan plástica y aterradora que sintió el súbito deseo de salir huyendo de allí.

-Busco un regalo…

-Oh, ¿Qué tipo de regalo?-. L a peliblanco lo pensó por un momento.

Si su memoria no fallaba, a Evin le gustaba el color verde, así que…

-¿Tiene una de esas cosas que son como capas? Si es verde o algo así mejor-. La mujer sonrió.

-Sí, creo que tengo algo parecido… ¿Algún tipo de tela en especial?

-¿Tipo de qué?

-Nada

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Julieta estaba sentada en la barra hablando con Mike, sabía que en algún momento, Wild se acercaría aunque fuera a saludar, así que tenía su regalo sobre la mesa...

Estaba segura de que, al menos, le llamaría la atención.

-Hola-. Tal y como esperaba.

-Hola Wild, ¿Cómo estás?-. El chico se quedó mirando, con sorpresa, el objeto que estaba sobre la barra.

Se trataba de una pequeña rosa azul dentro de una cajita de vidrio.

-¿Qué es eso?-. Pregunto el chico mirando la cajita.

-Me lo dieron en la florería por una misión. Creo que tiene un hechizo o algo así, no se marchita.

-Vaya, increíble…-. Dijo el chico con una sonrisa, a lo cual Julieta se la tendió.

-¿La quieres? Es bonita, pero las flores no son lo mío.

-¿En serio?

-Si la quieres…-. Él la recibió con un poco de timidez.

-Gracias.

La muchacha sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda.

Desde más atrás, Shun lo miraba con cara de "Espera a que te quedes sola". Momento, ¿Solo Shun? Bueno, en realidad eso la hacía feliz, pero le daba curiosidad saber que estaba haciendo Titán como para dejarla en paz…

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-Nee, Etsu-. El pelirrojo se volteó para toparse con Jessica, la cual tenía las manos tras la espalda.

-Hola-. La saludo con jovialidad-. ¿Qué traes allí?

-Bueno, pasaba por allí, estaba de oferta y… sé cuánto te gustan, así que…-. Dijo sonrojada la peliazul al mismo tiempo que dejaba una cajita sobre la mesa: era una rebanada de pastel de fresas.

El Scarlet sonrió.

-Oye, ¿quieres un po…?-. La maga ya no estaba.

A cierta persona se le olvidó mencionar que tienes que quedarte para ver el efecto de tu regalo…

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Elena vio como Evin se le acercaba. Muy probablemente a agradecerle su regalo.

-Oye, tú-. Momento, le había mandado un regalo a su habitación en Fairy Hills, eso debía de haber tenido alguna clase de resultado positivo, entonces…

¿Por qué el aura maligna de la diosa de las bestias?

-¿Ocurre algo?-. Estaba empezando a ponerse nerviosa.

-¿Tú me mandaste esa cosa?

Él realmente perece furioso.

-¿Esa cosa?

-¡Sí, ese pedazo de basura que además me queda gigante! ¡¿Estás insinuando que no se vestirme solo?!

- _Alguien no hojeo la parte donde decía que no regalarle_ -. Pensó el alcohólico, mientras se empinaba uno de sus interminables barriles.

 _ **Qué NUNCA regalarle a un hombre (del gremio):**_

 _-Velas: son un simple cachivache y es muy probable que te deje como una despreocupada, además no sirven de nada, además de crear escenas románticas._

 _-Un espejo: Lo mismo de arriba, además tampoco es como si nos pasáramos mirándonos a cada rato._

 _-Ropa: es como decirles que no sabe vestirse… y aunque suene extraño ellos ponen su mayor esfuerzo en verse decente… No como ustedes vagas que ni siquiera saber usar un cepillo._

-¡Además ni siquiera te fijaste en la talla! ¡¿Estás diciendo que me veo obeso?¡

-Él da miedo…-. Murmuro Shirori.

-¿Fuiste criada por un dragon y Evin te da miedo?-. La molesto Lissen con una sonrisa de burla.

-Los dragones dan menos miedo que ustedes-. Le declaro temblorosa.

-Oh, ¿eso me incluye?

 _Pregunta delicada._

-Tú también me das miedo, pero no tanto como él-. Señalo a Evin con algo de terror. No estaba segura su fue la respuesta más adecuada, pero el Strauss parecía satisfecho.

-Me parece-. La dragona Slayer volvió a respirar.

De la que se había salvado.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-Oye, gigante-. Recibió un ruido extraño como respuesta, el chico tenía un pedazo de tela en la boca, mientras estaba adornado el techo del gremio (Si bien Lexys era alto, casi 1.97 mts, el techo del gremio era bastante alto todavía, 2.40, así que se necesitaba de una escalera para decorarlo). Gin se había pasado media hora discutiendo con el dueño de la librería porque, según él "Lovecraft no era un racista y el puto que había dicho eso estaba equivocado", así que la dragona Slayer tuvo que tragarse media hora acerca de eso para poder comprar "El color que cayó del espacio"

A la pelinegra le llego una silla en la cabeza, cortesía de Natsumi.

A la mierda con todo.

-¿Qué pasa?-. Pregunto el chico bajándose, a sus pies, estaba tirado el libro.

-¿?-. El peliazul lo tomo y lo reviso. Era uno de segunda mano, pero se notaba que estaba bien hecho y cuidado, el papel también era de calidad bastante decente. Sonrió, ¿eso era lo que quería Gin? De ser así, ya se lo agradecería luego.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Ya era tarde, Wild había dejado la pequeña rosa azul sobre el escritorio.

-Tsk, no deberías haberla aceptado-. Shun parecía molesto.

-¿Por qué no?-. El gato frunció el ceño.

-Hacerte el ingenuo no va a funcionar-. El otro suspiro.

-Tampoco es como si pudieras decir algo definitivo-. La actitud del exceed le molestaba bastante. Realmente le parecía que era algo injusto con la chica.

-Ella te gusta, ¿verdad?-. El contraste entre el sonrojo de su cara y el azul de su cabello era algo realmente impresionante.

-No lo sé-. Confeso. El gato se cruzó de brazos.

-Muy bien

-¿Eh?

-Lo dejare ser por el momento. Solo me meteré si creo que se pasa de la raya.

-¿Pasarse… de la raya?

-Cuando seas mayor.

-Pero…

-¡Dije que cuando seas mayor!

 _Shun es bastante mal pensado, ¿no lo creen?_

En fin.

El Marvell se dirigió a la habitación de Evin, Etsu le había preguntado si querían ir a comer. Abrió la puerta sin tocar (un error bastante grave si consideramos de quien es el cuarto, ero al menos es ese cuarto y no el de Julio… Quien sabe que tenga ese acosador en él.)

El hombre estaba recostado en su cama, envuelto en una gigantesca capa verde esmeralda que, iertamente, no era su estilo….

El peliazul sonrió, recordando el berrinche que éste había hecho…

Bueno, al parecer, le tenía suficiente cariño a la persona que se lo había regalado como para utilizar algo como eso…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shirori, con cuidado de no despertar a una durmiente Ryoko, abrió el libro bajo las mantas de la cama que le correspondía y alumbraba la hoja con una linterna.

 _Consejo Número 3: Sé segura de ti misma._

 _No es necesario que seas arrogante, pero si muestra seguridad en todo lo que hagas. Incluso si haces alguna estupidez tienes que estar segura de ellas, ¿está claro?_

 _Si eres una tipa tímida, entonces esto te va a costar, a estas alturas ya no deberías colapsar cuando la tienes cerca, pero si trata de parecer que sabes lo que haces._

 _ **Paso número V: has que disfrute sus charlas contigo**_

 _Una buena conversación es vital para una buena relación, en serio, no hay cosa que valoran más los hombres del gremio que una charla que valga la pena. No voy a darte tópicos porque si no vas a tratar de copiarlos y te saldrá algo forzado, eso sí: trata de tener un buen aliento cuando te acerques a él, pues a pesar que no te diga nada… Tal vez no se acerque a ti con tanta frecuencia._

 _De qué hablar con:_

 _-Lance: No sé, ¿libros? ¿El clima? Deberías dejar que él saque el tema._

 _-Lexys: Lo de arriba, en serio, que se me seco el cerebro (Tal vez un poco de Tequila ayude)_

 _-Mike: A este tipo le gustan los chismes, si metes el tema de las parejitas del gremio tendrás para rato (también puedes meter el tema de que hay entre ustedes…)_

 _-Lissen: A este chico le gusta reírse y estar alegre, si tienes dotes para la comedia, aprovecha de hacerla reír (pero cuidado con convertirte en su payaso personal o te dejaran en la frienzone)_

 _-Wild: ¿De qué hablan los pubertos? Buena pregunta, porque yo no lo sé. Aunque tomando en cuenta su manera de ser podrías hablarle hasta de las moscas y, si le agradas, te pondrá atención._

 _*-Evin: Tal vez del Sadomasoquismo (mis sinceras condolencias quien este enamorada de este chico)_

 _-Etsu: Acerca del pastel de fresas… sus orígenes tal vez o que se yo se creativo._

 _-Julio: ¿Qué coño haces aquí Grace? Ya te dije lo que tienes que hacer._

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 ***Esa parte supuestamente no existía yo la agregue, mmm mejor dicho la cambie.**

 **Bien aquí está el quinto capítulo, espero que podamos vernos leernos pronto.**

 **Bye Bye**

 **-Rose-Black-1503**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bien aquí llego con la quinta parte de la adaptación espero que les guste y como siempre les dejare los personajes para que no se confundan ya:**

 **-Lucy: Lance**

 **-Juvia: Julio**

 **-Mirajane: Mike**

 **-Sting: Shirori**

 **-Yukino: Yu**

 **-Natsu: Natsumi**

 **-Gray: Grace**

 **-Laxus: Leiko**

 **-Lissana: Lissen**

 **-Rogue: Ryoko**

 **-Gajeel: Gin**

 **-Wendy: Wild**

 **-Evergreen: Evin**

 **-Erza: Etsu**

 **-Cana: Kan**

 **-Levy: Lexys**

 **-Romeo: Julieta (cliché lo es)**

 **-Elfman: Elena**

 **-Charle: Shun**

 **-Happy: Hitomi**

 **-Jellal o Gerald: Jessica**

 **-Droy: Daniela**

 **-Jet: Jenny**

 **-Freed: Fuyumi**

 **-Mako: Maka**

 **-Makarov: Makara**

 **Lector: Lexi**

 **Leo o Loki: Leonora**

 **Virgo: Vincent**

 **Aries: Ariel**

 **Acuario: Andrés**

 **Escorpio: Stefani**

 **Meredy: Mert**

 **Mavis: Mathis**

 _ **.**_

 _ **[]**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **[]**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **[]**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **[]**_

 _ **Chapther 6**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **[]**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **[]**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **[]**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Rose-Black-1503**_

 _ **[]**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **[]**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **[]**_

 _ **.**_

Shirori se tomó demasiado en serio el consejo de "segura de ti misma", entro al gremio con la cabeza en alto, busco a cierto peliblanco entre la multitud. Se había pasado un 50% de la noche imaginando como entablar una conversación con el Strauss.

Había leído su descripción y, hasta el momento, estaba segura de que había sido objeto de burla, así que, al menos, era visto como un alguien…

Muy bien…

Sin embargo, tan ocupada estaba en mostrar una actitud confiada que no vio cuando Hitomi pasó frente a ella, tirándola al suelo. Lo malo fue agarrarse de algo, metiendo las manos en algo frio.

-¿Pastel?-. Eso mirándose la mano. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda al ver a Tiran desenvainar.

-La crema de mi pastel ha sido derramada… esto es personal dragona mugrosa-. ¡¿Qué clase de violación de "la sangre de mi pueblo ha sido derramada" era esa?!

No importaba, lo que si importaba fue que recibió una de esas palizas que hacen que hasta sus nietos no nacidos sientan el dolor…

Para cuando despertó, estaba tirada en un sofá con, sorprendentemente, menos heridas de las que esperaba.

-Wild hizo un buen trabajo, ¿verdad?-. Lissen dejó de lado la revista que había estado leyendo para mirarlo.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Etsu te pateo hasta dejarte inconsciente, tuviste suerte de que Jessica interviniera diciéndole que lo llevaría a comer pastel.

-Vaya que Etsu ama el pastel de fresa más que nada en el mundo.

-Sí, cuando le pasa algo a su valioso pastel no diferencia entre hombre o mujer, sólo es una máquina para atacar.

-Ya veo.

Silencio.

-¿Tus heridas están bien?

-¿Eh? Si…

-¿Necesitas ayuda para levantarte?

-Espera… se levantó con algo de dificultad, tropezando con sus propios pies. El Strauss, instintivamente, intento afirmarla…

Por un instante, la Dragona Slayer sintió algo duro y largo contra su mano, el cual agarro por instinto…

Seguido de una patada que, de haber sudo solo un poco más fuerte, le habría sacado un diente.

-Lo siento… débilmente la rubia.

-No te preocupes, pero su vuelve a pasar no vivirás para contarlo.

-Lo tendré presente-. Lissen sonrió, satisfecho con dicha respuesta.

-Bueno, descansa, el sofá del maestro e bastante cómodo, así que tírate allí un rato-. La chica sintió con la cabeza mirando como el Strauss cerraba la puerta al irse. Dio un suspiro de fastidio, la había cagado en grande…

Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda.

-Así que eres _ese_ tipo de chica, ¿no es así?-. Parado detrás suyo, un sonriente Mike rodeado de una aura negra parecía a punto de matarla.

-¿Ese tipo de…?-. Había visto lo ocurrido hacia solo unos minutos.

 _Santo Dios, por favor déjame salir viva de esta y poder casarme con Lissen en un futuro y disfrutar de aquella maravilla_ -. Fue el pensamiento de la chica ante el peligro que se avecinaba

-¡Espera, no te hagas una idea equivocada, fue un…!

Él no escuchara motivos, lo siento… Después de todo tocaste a su querido hermano menor.

Todo mundo se quedó anonado al ver como una traumatizada Shirori utilizaba la DragonForce únicamente para escapar de Mike, quien tenía toda la pinta de "*te pillo y te rajo"

La Dragón Slayer blanco se sintió alzada.

-¿Lexi? ¿Hitomi?

-No voy a permitir que un loco te mate por culpa de ese chico-. Le aclaro su exceed, quien le tenía tomada una mano u Hitomi la otra.

-Venga, vamos a llevarla al lugar más invadible del mundo.

-¿Él qué…?

-Ya lo veras

 _ **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Natsumi estaba leyendo el libro sobre la cama de Lance, pendiente, al mismo tiempo, de cualquier sonido en la puerta que pudiera indicar que el Heartfilia volvía a su casa.

 _Consejo Número 4: No seas excesiva._

 _Ustedes las mujeres tienen un defecto que a nosotros los hombres nos molesta en sobremanera y es que a veces tienden a ser excesivas con ciertas cosas, por ejemplo: no saben cuándo un tema de conversación se vuelve agotador, cuando tratan de bromear y esa broma la hemos escuchado miles de veces, al igual que un chiste o cuando empiezan a contar cosas que tienen una mierda de relevancia… Porque en serio a quien mierda le importa quién puede comer más (Eso usualmente no las hablan mujeres normales… pero como ustedes no están en esa categoría)_

 _Así que ya sabes, ten cuidado con eso._

 _Que tiene de malo, es bueno saber quién tiene el estómago más grande-. Pensó Natsumi con un mohín._

 _ **Paso VI: Invítalo a una cita o a un evento especial.**_

 _Bien usualmente es al revés… Pero no hay nada mejor que una mujer con valor para invitar a un chico y romper eso de que el hombre quien es invita (sonó tan poético y solo es otra forma de decir que los chicos a veces no nos damos cuentas de algunas cosas.)_

 _Si hay cerca un baile o un evento social que requiera de llevar una pareja, llévala, sino, simplemente invítala a salir a algún lado, ¿dónde? Eso queda a tu criterio, mi querido lector. O por ultimo puedes tratar de verse solitarias y que de algún modo las acompañen a algún sitio… Espero que puedan seducir porque esos chicos son un hueso duro de roer._

 _Eso sí, te doy unos cuantos consejitos acerca de cómo invitarlo:_

 _1.-No lo hagas en un lugar lleno de gente: Vas a avergonzarlo, sobre todo si estamos hablando de alguien con Lance, Lexys o Etsu, incluso, puede que no te conteste o te mande a paseo si lo haces. Además en lugares privados hay una mejor atmosfera del amor._

 _2.-Noseas arrogante: Si lo haces en un tono de "yo sé que no me dirás que no solo porque soy yo" o "deberías de sentirte agradecido que te este invitando", puede que no solo te rechacen sino también puede que te ganes un putazo._

 _3.-Se directo: Si te pones a tartamudear como una imbécil quizá hasta hagas que pierda la paciencia contigo, eso de que se ve tierno en las mujeres es una gilipolles, no lo hagas._

 _4.-_ _ **No lo hagas si lo ves cabreado**_

-Ah, hola-. Saludo a Shirori al verla entrar por la ventana.

-¿Esta es tu casa?

-No, es el departamento de Lance-. Confeso la Dragón Slayer-. ¿Qué pasó?

A la mente de la dragón blanco vinieron dos cosas: la aterradora imagen de Mike persiguiéndolo y, por otro lado, el tacto del miembro de Lissen.

-¿Estas bien? Tu nariz está sangrando-. La muchacha se limpió rápidamente la zona mencionada.

-Sí, ¿Qué dice esa cosa?-. Interrogo la rubia sentándose a su lado.

-Bueno…

Se lo mostro.

-Makara me habló de algo así es un…

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-¿un baile? ¿En serio?-. Le pregunto Lance a un sonriente Mike quien colocaba el letrero, a su lado, Lexys suspiro.

-S, el maestro lo considero prudente, pero recuerden, hay que venir con pareja-. Remarco la palabra con picardía. Los otros dos se miraron.

-Oh, guapo caballero, ¿aceptaría venir conmigo para no hacer el ridículo de ser acompañado por la soledad?-. Lexys le tomo la mano a Lance y hablo en un patético intento de imitar una voz femenina.

-Supongo que sí, joven caballero.

-¡Me refiero a compañía femenina!-. Se quejó el Strauss.

-Mike, admitámoslo, incluso si hay alguien interesado en nosotros… bueno…

-Oh, vamos estoy seguro de que Gin y Natsumi van a ponerse las faldas e invitarlos-. Ante eso los otros dos le quedaron mirando-. Aunque sea para ganarle a Jenny, Daniela y Leonora-. Los otros dos suspirando, como diciendo "No en esta vida".

-Aunque podríamos invitar a alguien nosotros-. Dijo de repente Lance atrayendo la atención de los otros dos.

-¿Y quién sería?

-Mmmmm recuerdo que unas chicas se nos acercaron en la mañana o no-. Le dijo a Lexys el cual asintió-. Pues podríamos invitarlas, además no le veo nada extraño.

-Podría ser…

-Yo que ustedes no lo haría-. Les dijo Kan que pasaba por allí-. Se podrían hacer ilusiones y que pasaría si terminan como Julio-. Dijo apuntando al nombrado, el cual se encontraba detrás de un poste mirando a Grace.

-Tienes razón-. Dijeron los dos a coro.

-¿Porque no invitan a Natsumi y Gin?-. Dijo Mike, mientras limpiaba un vaso.

-No quiero invitar a alguien que al final estará peleándose con otras personas-. Dijo Lance con un suspiro pesado.

-O con alguien que en vez de querer hablar solo come hierro-. Dijo Lexys, mirando a Gin quien comía hierro como si nada.

Pero bueno, faltaban dos días para el mencionado evento, así que solo quedaba esperar a ver quién tendría el valor de invitar a alguien… ¿o no?

 _ **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

 _ **Debo de admitir que costo hacer este capítulo, pues entre la duda de… son mujeres como van a tratarlas así… Pero después de pensarlo me dijo… Esto es Fairy Tail todo puede pasar, además peores cosas les deberán de pasar en un futuro... (Ups spoiler… No me asesinen)**_

 _ **Mmmmm soy yo o hice a los chicos muy… femeninos… En fin es como un macho que se respeta y se quiere a si mismo… Demasiado…**_

 _ **En fin espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado y nos vemos en la próxima y NO OLVIDEN DEJAR REWIES me motivan a terminar capítulos más rapidos.**_

 _ **-Rose-Black-1503**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Bien aquí llego con la quinta parte de la adaptación espero que les guste y como siempre les dejare los personajes para que no se confundan ya:**_

 _ **-Lucy: Lance**_

 _ **-Juvia: Julio**_

 _ **-Mirajane: Mike**_

 _ **-Sting: Shirori**_

 _ **-Yukino: Yu**_

 _ **-Natsu: Natsumi**_

 _ **-Gray: Grace**_

 _ **-Laxus: Leiko**_

 _ **-Lissana: Lissen**_

 _ **-Rogue: Ryoko**_

 _ **-Gajeel: Gin**_

 _ **-Wendy: Wild**_

 _ **-Evergreen: Evin**_

 _ **-Erza: Etsu**_

 _ **-Cana: Kan**_

 _ **-Levy: Lexys**_

 _ **-Romeo: Julieta (cliché lo es)**_

 _ **-Elfman: Elena**_

 _ **-Charle: Shun**_

 _ **-Happy: Hitomi**_

 _ **-Jellal o Gerald: Jessica**_

 _ **-Droy: Daniela**_

 _ **-Jet: Jenny**_

 _ **-Freed: Fuyumi**_

 _ **-Mako: Maka**_

 _ **-Makarov: Makara**_

 _ **Lector: Lexi**_

 _ **Leo o Loki: Leonora**_

 _ **Virgo: Vincent**_

 _ **Aries: Ariel**_

 _ **Acuario: Andrés**_

 _ **Escorpio: Stefani**_

 _ **Meredy: Mert**_

 _ **Mavis: Mathis**_

 _ **Lily: Lily**_

 _ **Frosh: Fran**_

 _ **Orga: Orelia**_

 _ **Rufus: Rafaela**_

 _ **Sin más preámbulos,**_

 _ **QUE SE ABRA EL TEÓN:**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **[]**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **[]**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **[]**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **[]**_

 _ **Cómo conquistar un hada (gender bender)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **[]**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **[]**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **[]**_

 _ **Chapther 7**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **[]**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **[]**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **[]**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Rose-Black-1503**_

 _ **[]**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **[]**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **[]**_

 _ **.**_

 _Dos días para el baile. 4:00 AM_

Lexys estaba durmiendo completamente arropado, incluso eran más visibles los mechones de cabello azulado que su rostro.

-Gigante…-. Él gruño ligeramente, pero no despertó-. Gigante…-. Absolutamente nada.

- _Cómo puede dormir tan profundamente este gigante y como hay camas de su tamaño_ -. Pensó la chica

-¡Gigante! chico despertó al sentirse zamarreado.

-¿Gin? ¿Qué haces en mi cuarto?... ¿Rompiste el vidrio?-. Pregunto alterado.

-Quería preguntarte algo-. Contesto con el rostro serio. El chico miro un reloj que estaba en la mesita de noche...

-¿Puedo saber que amerita que me despiertes a las cuatro de la mañana?

-¿Quieres ir conmigo?-. Dijo la pelinegra rápidamente, el mago parpadeo un par de veces.

-Déjame ver si entendí… Acabas de despertarme a las cuatro de la mañana ¿para invitarme al baile que…?

-¿Sí o no?-. L o interrumpió la dragón Slayer de metal.

-claro, no veo por qué no y… Gin

-¿Qué?-. Pregunto la chica con un pequeño sonrojo, el cual trataba de ocultar mirando a otro lado, pero igual fue visto por el chico, haciendo que sonriera.

-Si Etsu te ve aquí va a despedazarte-. Apenas la dragón Slayer escucho esas palabras abandono el lugar. Luego de que se fuera Lexys volvió a arroparse.

Y, esbozando la sonrisa más bobalicona que uno pudiera imaginarse, se preguntó si la emoción lo dejaría dormir en paz.

 _ **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

 _Dos días para el baile. 8:30 AM_

 _Aceptando mi cobarde pasado_

 _Sin saber que pasa alrededor_

 _El yo que se asustaba fácilmente_

 _Refleja la realidad presente…_

Lance se sacaba el bálsamo del cabello, mientras cantaba una canción. Había despertado temprano, así que considero mejor idea bañarse enseguida y lavarse el cabello que hacerlo durante la noche cuando regresara.

-¿No la usas?-. Alguien le tendió una esponja de baño.

-Ah, sí, gracias-. Contestó el chico tomándola… Momento…

-¡¿Qué demonios haces en mi ducha?!-. Le grito a Natsumi mientras se tapaba, avergonzado, con la cortina el baño-. ¡¿Cómo entraste?! Y, por Mathis, ¡¿Cuánto llevas aquí?!

-Veamos: entre por la ventana, llegue cuando terminaste de cantar "nichijo sanka" y quería preguntarte algo-. Decía la chica enumerando con sus dedos las cosas que había nombrado.

-¡¿Sea lo que sea no puedes esperar a que lleguemos al gremio?!

-En el gremio no hay duchas

-¡¿Qué ES LO QUE QUIERES?!-. Ante tal grito la Dragon Slayer se dio la vuelta.

-Bueno… quería confirmar que ibas a ir conmigo… como siempre vamos juntos pensé que… bueno, pero… ¿Aceptas?

-¿Te refieres a…?

-Sí.

Silencio absoluto.

-Claro-. La voz del chico sonaba… feliz.

-¿En serio?-. Se dio la vuelta la chica y al voltearse vio que el rubio estaba sonriendo.

Y con fuegos artificiales explotando dentro de su cabeza.

-Sí.

-Ya veo… Bueno, eso era, adiós-. El chico dio un suspiro una vez este se fue-. Natsumi… realmente eres una idiota.

 _ **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

 _Dos días para el baile. 12:30 PM_

Ryoko se acercó a un borracho Kan.

-Disculpa, pero ¿tú eres Kan Alberona?

-Sí, ¿porque?

-Shirori tenía un libro d citas escrito por ti y me gustaría que me ayudaras con un chico-. Ante esa respuesta el peli café solo se rio.

-Vaya, ¿de quién estamos hablando emo-kun?-. La Dragon Slayer de las sombras le señalo con la mirada a Yu-. Jejeje, tienes buen gusto, supongo.

-Eh… ¿Gracias?

-Pero dime, ¿Qué quieres hacer exactamente?-. La muchacha lo pensó.

-Me gustaría decírselo, pero no estoy seguro de si sea la mejor de las ideas-. Fue la respuesta de la chica, el alcohólico le dio un largo sorbo a su barril de cerveza.

-Con un chico como ese lo mejor es que se lo digas y después pongas en práctica los consejos del libro si te rechaza.

-Ya veo. Muchas gracias-. El castaño se rio apenas la vio alejarse.

- _Joder, ojala hubieran mujeres con valor como ella en este puto lugar_ -. Pensó divertido el bebedor.

-Ryoko se acercó a su compañera de gremio.

-Disculpa, Yu, ¿podríamos hablar un momento?-. El Aguria se volteó para mirarlo.

-Claro, ¿Qué ocurre Ryoko-sama?

-Emmm… Preferiría que fuera en un lugar más privado, ¿podríamos ir a dar una vuelta?

 _Pese a que está nerviosa ella actúa con naturalidad. Deberían tomar nota esas imbéciles._

-Eh… Claro-. Bueno, hasta el momento las cosas iban bien…

 _ **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

A Lissen le llego un avión de papel en la cabeza. El muchacho miro hacia todos lados, buscando al ocioso que se lo había lanzado, al no velo, lo hizo una bola y lo tiro a la basura.

Segundos después le llego otro, esta vez en la mejilla. Joder.

Volvió a mirar a su alrededor. Nada, el papel acabo nuevamente en la basura.

El siguiente choco directo en su nuca, y una mierda ¡¿Quién carajo era el idiota que lanzaba esos malditos papeles?!

Miro a su alrededor.

Shirori le hacía extrañas señas con las manos, como diciéndolo "ábrelo".

" _¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?"_

La letra era como el culo, pero al menos pudo leerla.

A Shirori le llego el avión de papel en el ojo.

" _Vaya, me pregunto si debería aceptar tu propuesta…"_

Había una flecha señalaba al otro lado del papel.

Shirori sudo frio, mientras daba vuelta la hoja.

" _Es broma, acepto :D"_

 _ **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

 _Dos días para el baile 12:40 PM_

Ryoko y Yu iban caminando al lado del rio.

-¿De qué quería hablarme?

-Bueno, veras, yo…

-¡Ryoko!-. La pequeña exceed llego corriendo al lado de su dueña.

-¿Fran? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Lexi y Hitomi querían que fuéramos al pueblo, pero me perdí.

Y también chingaste la oportunidad de tu querida amiga.

-Venga Fran, vamos al gremio-. Yu recogió a la pequeña gata, quien se acurruco contra él.

Ryoko respiro y los siguió. Bueno, una oportunidad perdida, pero oigan, todavía tenía todo el día…

 _ **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

Dos días para el baile 14:00 PM

Julieta se hallaba en una de esas incomodas situaciones en las que se sentía como una acosadora sexual. En serio, es decir, ¿no era así como se veía Julio cuando espiaba a Grace? Y un coñazo, incluso estaba escondido detrás de un árbol.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-. La chica se asustó al escuchar la ruda voz del exceed, al voltearse, vio que el gato tenía la cola y el lomo erizados.

Genial, hasta se había esponjado de sólo verla.

-Eh… Pasaba por aquí.

-Eso no te lo tragas ni tú.

-Bueno… Quería preguntarle algo Wild.

-Si tiene que ver con el baile voy a morderte y dejar esa cara irreconocible.

 _Carajo… Voy a morir sin declararme, ni casarme, ni tener hijos con Wild_ -. Pensó la chica llorando en su interior

Julieta se rio nerviosa.

-¿No hay manera en la que tú y yo podamos llevarnos bien?

-Me rehusó.

Venga ya chica, al menos tienes que lidiar con un exceed guardín y no con una dragona de varios kilómetros de largo, de que te quejas entonces.

No estás tan mal.

-Por favor, estoy segura de que él se sentiría mal si nos ve peleando.

-Le dije que no me metería y me creo, así que supongo que no serás tan tonta como pare enfrentar tu palabra contra la mía, ¿verdad?

¿Existía alguna clase de ser humano que pudiera luchar contra eso?

-¿Le mentiste?

-Realmente no hay un cerebro dentro de ese cráneo, ¿?

-Piensas que soy estúpida, ¿no es así?

-Si-. Que directo.

Julieta suspiro.

-¿No hay algo que pueda hacer para demostrarte que no tengo malas intenciones?-. El gato fingió pensarlo.

-No.

-¿En serio?

-En serio.

-¿De verdad?

-¿Aparte de retardada eres sorda?-. La muchacha se agacho a su altura.

-¿Sabes? Creo que el problema aquí es que los dos queremos mucho a Wild, de ser así no estaríamos discutiendo-. Silencio de parte de Shun-. Pero... Yo realmente no quiero rendirme, en serio, me eh esforzado mucho hasta ahora y si bien no quiero pelear contigo voy a hacerlo si es necesario.

-Vaya, tan grandes palabras saliendo de la boca de una cría.

-Sé que soy una cría, pero también soy una maga de Fairy Tail y no voy a retroceder por algo como esto, eso sería como tirar a la basura todo lo que eh hecho hasta ahora, ¿verdad?

El gato le dio la espalda con los brazos cruzados.

-Muy bien.

-¿Eh?-. El gato se acercó a ella lentamente con la expresión seria que la caracterizaba.

-Pero no te acostumbres.

-¿A qué te refieres con…?-. El gato le dio un cabezazo en la mandíbula con la suficiente fuerza como para sacarla de equilibrio, para varias, la chica se dio de lleno en la cabeza con el duro concreto, quedando en un estado de K.O. semejante al de Wild cuando le dieron sake.

Y hablando del Dragon Slayer, éste salió de la tienda con las compras que Etsu le pidió, para. Inmediatamente, toparse con Shun al lado de una inconsciente Julieta.

-¿Qué le paso?-Él lucia alterado. Joder, ni siquiera pregunto por qué estaba precisamente allí.

-Se desmayó, no sé por qué-. Si claro. El peliazul la levanto como si fuera una pluma y la recostó sobre una banca. mientras aplicaba un poco de magia curativa en ella.

-Bueno, yo tengo que irme.

-¿Qué? ¿A dónde?

-La idiota de esa gata azul iba a llevar a los gatos de Sabertooth a dar una vuelta, voy a ver que no hagan alguna idiotez-. Dijo el felino extendiendo sus alas y simplemente se largó.

Ok mocosa, te lo dejo en bandeja de plata, más te vale que no te atrevas a desperdiciar mi ayuda…

 ** _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

Dos días para el baile 14:30 PM

Ryoko se acercó a Yu, quien estaba sentado en una banca bajo un árbol.

-Yu… Hay algo importante que tengo que decirte-. Él la miró-. Y solo lo diré una vez, así que por favor escúchame-. Se aclaró ligeramente la garganta con un pequeño y suave tono rosado en sus mejillas.

Y dijo el discurso que llevaba 40 minutos planeando.

-Me gustas, incluso me atrevería a decir que te amo. Y me gustaría saber si existe la posibilidad de que llegaras a verme como más que tu amiga o compañera de gremio… No sé si soy del todo adecuado para ti, pero pondré todo mi esfuerzo en hacerte feliz. Eso es todo lo que puedo ofrecerte….

El mago estelar parpadeo un par de veces…

Y se quitó los audífonos.

-Disculpe, ¿Qué fue lo que dijo Ryoko-sama? Estaba escuchando música-. Dijo con un tono de voz suave-. ¿Ryoko sama?

La chica estaba en el señor rincón, pregonándose por qué carajo tenía tan mala suerte

 _ **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

 _Dos días para el baile 14:40 PM_

Julieta llevaba un buen rato sentado en la banca con Wild debido a que el Dragon Slayer no le permitía moverse. Dio un suspiro, ¿Cómo carajo iba a pedírselo? Y una mierda, no se le ocurría nada.

Joder, por fin estaban solos y…

-¿Quieres ir conmigo?

¿Eh? ¿Eh?

Se quedó mirando al Dragon Slayer con sorpresa.

-S-Si no quieres está bien-. Dijo con rapidez y las mejillas sonrojadas el chico ante lo cual la chica mostro una gran sonrisa.

-¿Sabes? Te me adelantaste, yo quería invitarte-. Rio con un ligero sonrojo en los mofletes la chica.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, entonces… ¿Te parece si voy a buscarte a…?

 **-¡NO!-.** El peliazul se aclaró la garganta-. Quiero decir… no sería correcto yo debería ir a recogerte.

No era que al Marvell le diese vergüenza que la chica fuera a buscarla a Fairy Hills como si fuera su novia (aunque seguía siendo algo extraño, pues… debería ser al revés, pero daba lo mismo miedo o vergüenza hacia las jodas de sus amigos que no tenían) lo que si le daba algo de miedo era la alta posibilidad de que, a penas Julieta pusiera un pie alrededor de los dormitorios, Etsu le rajara el cuello con una katana.

-Pero mi casa queda al lado opuesto de Fairy Tail…

-Verdad.

-Entonces… ¿Te parece si mejor nos juntamos en el gremio?

-Sí.

 _ **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

 _Dos días para el baile 17:46 PM_

Queriendo creer que la tercera era la vencida, Ryoko le pregunto al mago estelar si podía acompañarlo afuera nuevamente. Se detuvieron detrás del gremio, la Dragon Slayer de las sombras considero que era un lugar bastante privado.

-Entonces, Ryoko-sama, ¿de qué quería…?

-Me gustas-. Lo cierto era que a estas alturas no se le podía culpar por ser tan directo-. Y… Me gustaría saber si hay alguna posibilidad de que me veas como algo más que tu amigo.

A falta de palabras, el mago de espíritus empezó a acercarse con una sonrisa que sólo podía significar una cosa….

 _-No tan rápido Ryoko-. Yugi "trampas locas" Moto saca una carta-. Uso mi carta "amigas celópatas"._

La Dragon Slayer tuvo que esquivar un rayo cortesía de Orelia, quien, junto a Rafaela y Shirori se lanzaron contra ella. Por supuesto, nuestra querida emo no pudo hacer más que correr.

-¡Por cierto, ¿vamos a ir juntos, verdad?!-. Le grito la pelinegra al peliblanco, mientras huía.

-¡Sí!

 _Bueno, algunos de nuestras queridas magas han tenido valentía para invitar a alguien, pero nos faltan algunas, ¿Quién va a tener valor para eso? Y más importante aún ¿con qué consecuencias?_

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.**

 **Listo el capítulo.**

 **Espero que la historia sea de su agrado y si la encuentran un poco extraña… Bueno digamos que me es muy divertido imaginar a las chicas (los chicos, pero como es gender bender me referiré a ellos así) van detrás de los chicos. Es algo muy divertido y ellos se hacen de rogar.**

 **Bueno sin nada más que decir.**

 **Sayonara.**


End file.
